Keep Holding On
by charming2drew
Summary: Sequel to Double Looks. HPDM. Abuse. Harry must figure out how to retrieve everyones memories of last year, especially his loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

Harry smiled as he felt Draco's arms wrap around him. "Morning, Love." He whispered into Harry's ear. "Morning." Harry turned around, keeping his body tangled in Draco's arms, "I'm surprised that Sirius let you stay the night." He pecked Draco's nose.

Draco gave a small growl, and hoisted Harry. With Harry in his arms, he walked to the bed, and lowered himself on top of him. "I am too." He kissed Harry on the forehead, and moved onto his lips. Harry eagerly allowed Draco passage to his mouth, and he groaned as Draco made his body tremble with pleasure.

"Dray." He moaned.

"Yes, Love?" Draco said, lifting Harry's shirt. Harry arched into the touch, when Draco's hand glided over his chest. Draco began to place kisses along Harry's neck, causing said boy to moan.

"We should stop." He whispered, though he clearly did not want to.

"Why? Don't you like what I'm doing to you?" He began to thrust himself against Harry. "I know I do."

Harry felt himself begin to thrust into Draco as well. "I do, but…" He let off in mid groan as Draco bit and sucked on his neck. "Sirius."

"What about him?" He said, kissing Harry's jaw line.

"He's in the next room."

"What!" Draco said, stopping all his ministrations. "I thought we were all alone." He sat up, and Harry pulled his shirt back down. "He said that he wanted to spend the day with us."

"I see." Draco looked at the door. "That would have been terribly embarrassing, if he had walked in on us."

Harry grinned. "I've seen worse." He crossed his legs, "The other day, I needed to speak with Remus, and well…I knocked, and no one answered, so I opened the door. Full blown view of Sirius and Remus."

"That would have been hot." Draco replied.

"Draco!" Harry cried, throwing a pillow.

"It would have been." He said, grinning, throwing his own pillow.

--

Harry and Draco slowly walked down the hallway; all was quiet. "Sirius? Remus?" He called out.

"In here, Harry." He heard Remus reply.

"Is it safe?" Harry asked, smiling. "I really don't want to intrude, on any special moments."

"Merlin, get your butt in here, Harry." Sirius said. "You too, Draco." Harry, with Draco in tow, walked into the living room, with his eyes closed.

"Draco, is everything covered?" He whispered, silently laughing.

"Ah, the horror!" Draco said suddenly, as he rounded the corner, into the living room. "Run, Harry, run."

"He lies!" Sirius retorted, and both boys began to laugh uncontrollably. "Prat." Sirius mumbled.

"Don't worry, Love." Remus said, patting his back. "I love you still." Sirius smiled. Harry and Draco took their place on the couch. "So wants on the agenda for today, boys?"

Draco smirked, looking at Sirius, and then Harry. "I know what I want to do, but I really don't see that happening, so what do you want to do, Harry?"

Harry giggled. "Well…" He cut off in mid suggestion, as Severus strolled out of the fireplace. "Harry, Draco, Remus, Mutt." He said in greeting. He sat himself down next to Draco, on the couch.

"I resent that." Sirius said.

"You can't help what you are." Severus replied. "How are you Draco?" Sirius harrumphed in the background.

"Dandy, and Harry was just about to tell us all what he would like to do today." He answered. "Harry?"

Harry looked at everyone, tears in his eyes. "Well, as I was saying, I would…"

"Harry?" Draco questioned.

"I want…this to be real."

--

Harry's eyes slowly opened, a tear falling, as he nestled deeper into his sheet and pillow for warmth that wasn't there. He remembered now. Draco didn't love him at least he didn't anymore. No one did, for he was alone again. Back at Privet Drive. The one place that he had thought he would never have to return to.

No one had a choice in forgetting him. It was all a plot, concocted by Lucius and Dumarkus. Of course, even they didn't remember their own plot. He, Harry, was the only one that remembered the true events of his sixth year at Hogwarts. And he didn't have a clue on how to make everyone remember.

Harry sighed in defeat. It seemed as if Dumarkus and Lucius had actually won. Harry was miserable. That's what was supposed to happen. He had finally been happy because he had family that cared for him, a professor that worried over him, friends that were there, and a boy that loved him. But that was no more.

That life was over. It had been over since right before Christmas break. That had made it so much better, Harry thought sarcastically. He had gotten to spend the holidays alone just like he always had, unless Vernon had requested him home.

Ah, Vernon. Yes, he was free. No one could quite remember why he was at Hogwarts in the first place, but they had sent him straight back to Privet Drive with their apology for the mix-up.

He hadn't been too happy about that. Harry hadn't been able to use his arm properly for a couple weeks after Vernon taught him a lesson. He had been detested with the thought that he had been in that freak school.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Coming." Harry grumbled, as he climbed out of the bed. His relatives were oddly quiet with him lately. Harry usually had to assume what they wanted. The only time that they ever spoke to him was when they gave him his list of chores, and when Vernon was teaching him a lesson, though that usually involved yelling.

--

Harry walked into the kitchen, and immediately began the breakfast. Dudley was still in bed, as he had had a long night. Petunia was fawning over her husband and Vernon was reading the paper. Not much excitement in the life of the Dursley's.

Harry grabbed the pepper and lightly shook some onto the eggs. The way Vernon liked it best. Harry had to admit that Vernon was a little bit less angry than he had been last year, but that was probably because of the spell. He didn't know of everything that he had done. In one way, that spell was a blessing. It made it much easier to deal with the Dursley's.

Petunia and Dudley. Harry didn't understand how it happened, but in the middle of last year Vernon, or at least Harry assumed it was Vernon, had pretended to be a burglar and attacked his family sending them to the hospital. But somehow, amazingly, both Petunia and Dudley were back in the household none the wiser.

"Breakfast is ready." Harry announced to the silent couple. Petunia took her seat, and they both began to munch happily on the eggs. "Thanks boy."

Harry froze. Vernon had just thanked him. What was going on? The world must be off its tilt. Harry nodded. Things like this were occurring more and more often in the Dursley household. Harry merely accepted it as the norm.

--

Severus Snape growled in frustration. He had to pick up another bloody brat. Damn McGonagall. Damn school project. Damn Dumbledore.

It was one month before school was scheduled to begin, and Dumbledore just happened to come up with the most brilliant idea, all the seventh years were going to be allowed to come to Hogwarts to get reacquainted with their final year. They would get extra help in studying, their N.E.W.T.S., and anything that they might need help on.

Only a few out of all the seventh years had actually decided to go this little 'brilliant' idea. Severus could only think of around ten that had decided to do this. He seriously doubted that this project would do much, but he had no choice in the matter, he was the only the messenger after all.

He snarled to himself as he apparated to the next wizard's home. The place was absolutely dreadful. All neat and rich. The neighborhood was perfectly perfect. He loathed people like that. Probably arrogant and insolent.

Nevertheless, he rang the doorbell.

--

**Hey Everyone. I'm back!**

**I hope you liked the very beginning. Please review and tell me if I should continue or leave Double Looks to itself. If you have any suggestions as to what you think should happen, let me know! Looking for ideas!**

**The chapters will be longer; don't worry about that. **

**I will be continuing How to live, before I get too wrapped up in this story. Updates may take awhile because I have graduation, finals, and AP testing coming up! But I am still here!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**OOOOOHH! Also looking for a beta reader!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry immediately stood from table after hearing the doorbell ring. An unconscious action, drilled into his brain since his childhood. "I'll get it." Harry said. Vernon nodded, preoccupied with the morning paper. Petunia and Dudley transfixed with whatever was on the telly.

He made his way to the door, and grinned. He had hopes for today to be a great, but then he opened the door. Severus Snape stood standing impatiently on the doorstep, looking as if he despised being there. The ever famous scowl was screwed tightly on his face. "Potter." Harry nodded.

"Hello, Professor." He replied trying to be polite. Snape showed no signs of recognizing Harry from everything that had transpired last year, but then Harry never believed that he would. But there was always that tiny hope that if Severus saw and interacted with him that it might jog his memory. However, by the looks of things, it didn't seem as if that was going to happen any time soon. "How may I help you?"

"You can start by learning some manners and inviting me inside." Harry flushed, and did as his Professor said. "Sorry." He opened the door wider, and Snape walked past.

"Boy! Who's at the door?" Vernon called. Harry knew better than to yell in his Uncle's home, so he proceeded into the kitchen, leaving Snape in the hall. "A professor from school is here." Harry surprised himself; he hadn't even stumbled over not saying Hogwarts, instead of school. He knew better than to make that mistake.

"Well, what does he want?" Vernon said impatiently. He didn't want those types of people to contaminate his home. He had enough problems when just dealing with one.

"I...I don't know, Sir." Harry replied.

"Find out." Vernon grabbed Harry by the collar, and whispered, "I don't want that freak in my home, and DON'T you DARE speak of what goes on in this house." Harry nodded fearfully. "When have I ever?" Harry replied before sprinting out of the kitchen, and passing through the living room where Petunia and Dudley were still watching the telly.

Harry slowed down to a walk when he reached the hallway and he found Snape in the place that he had left him. "Peculiar." Snape said as Harry reappeared.

"Professor?" Harry asked puzzled.

"It is peculiar that you are not in a single photo that adorns these walls." Snape said slowly looking at the small boy, who barely reached his shoulders. "Why is that Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not into taking pictures. Why have pictures when you have memories?" Snape stared thoughtfully at him. "Plus, it steals the soul and all that." He added haughtily.

Snape glared. "Just as arrogant as your father. I take it your relatives try to be nice and you just throw it all back in there faces."

"You got me." Harry said pretending that Snape had wounded him. "Get to the chase Professor, why are you here?"

"The Headmaster is allowing the seventh years, if they would like, to come back to the castle early to prepare for the beginning of their final year and the N.E.W.T.S." Snape replied. "I take it you are too high up on your horse to grace us with your presence?"

"You got me again, Professor. You are on a roll today. Consider yourself lucky." Harry said smirking. "You can let yourself out. I take it you know where the door is." Harry turned his back on Snape.

"Wait a minute." Said Vernon stepping out of the living room, where apparently he had been eavesdropping on the conversation. "Bo…Harry, I would like a word with you in the kitchen. One moment." Vernon pulled Harry after him.

When they were safely enclosed in the kitchen, where no one would be able to hear them, Vernon rounded on Harry. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"

"What are you talking about? I thought you would love to have me to yourself for the rest of the summer. Or are you finally outgrowing beating up on people smaller than you?" Vernon grabbed Harry's arm in a viselike grip. "Ahh, I thought wrong." Harry said wincing. He was positive that was going to leave bruises.

"I want you out of my house. And I don't want you to come back." Vernon sneered. "I am sick of your wickedness in my presence. I tried to beat it all out of you, but it always came back. I thought about going to more drastic measures, but I was sure that they would find out."

"What are you talking about? I'm not wicked." Vernon struck Harry across the face. "Shut up." Vernon was so close to Harry that he could see that awful huge vein on Vernon's forehead pulsing. "You have so much evilness in you, and it is my obligation to remove it from you. It's dirty. So dirty."

Vernon pulled Harry closer, "I need to get it out of you." He whispered into Harry's ear and pushed Harry against the door. "What…What are you…" Harry stammered, but Vernon quieted him by placing his hand over Harry's mouth. His other hand began to trail down Harry's body and it stopped just inches over his private area.

Harry began to shake. What was his Uncle doing? He had thought things were getting better at Privet Drive, but obviously it wasn't. It was only for Harry to let down his guard so that his Uncle could hurt him in more ways than one.

Harry tried to free himself from his Uncle, but he physically overpowered him in the strength department. Harry tried to will his magic to help him, but he couldn't feel it. And then Harry froze as he felt Vernon's hand on him. He trembled more than ever. _Please. Please stop._ But Vernon didn't stop. His hand put more pressure on Harry's crotch, and began to massage him, while whispering, "Dirty. So dirty." Harry shook his head, tears streaming down his face, wishing for Vernon to stop.

"A moment has surely passed." A voice said from the other side of the closed door. "Are we going or not?" Vernon along with Harry jumped from the unexpected voice. "He's going." Vernon replied gruffly. "Alright, Potter you have five minutes to get all your belongings before I will leave you." Snape said. "I will be waiting in outside."

Vernon removed his hands from Harry. "Get your things you dirty child, and remember not a word to anyone." Harry nodded, wiped away the tears from his face, and ran from the kitchen. Like he would tell anyone of what had just happened, it was too embarrassing. He was seventeen for crying out loud and he hadn't been able to stop Vernon from doing that.

Harry managed to retrieve all of his belongings in record time, and he met Snape outside the house.

Snape took in Potter's disheveled appearance and puffy, red eyes, and remarked, "Tear jerking goodbye?"

Potter tried to smirk, "Got it again, Professor. Your game is just on today." Harry followed Snape out of Privet Drive after Snape had shrunk his possessions and Harry had pocketed them. "How are we getting there?"

"Apparition, and then we shall walk the rest of the way to the castle." Harry nodded. "Prepare to apparate by grabbing a hold of my robe." Harry complied, grateful that the Professor had not said to hold onto his hand or waist, they disappeared and then reappeared in Hogsmeade. Harry quickly released his hold on his Professor's robe, and began the trek up to Hogwarts. "How's Narcissa?" Harry asked.

"She's doing fine. We hope to…How do you know about Narcissa?" Snape growled. Harry gulped. He had completely forgotten that he wasn't supposed to know about their relationship. This was going to be harder than he thought. "I…uh…well…you see…I saw you guys one day." Harry improvised. "Yeah, saw you guys walking around the grounds of Hogwarts."

"You have no business asking me about my personal life, remember that Potter." Snape said speeding up his pace, leaving Harry to walk behind him.

It was quite the rest of the walk to the castle. However, it was all but quiet in Harry's mind. He had come to terms with what had happened last year, and he wasn't going to let it get him down. He couldn't be the childish little boy that he had been; it only made it easier to get hurt.

Harry decided that he wasn't going to allow people to get close to him this year because as far as he could see he didn't have a great track record with people staying and caring about him in his life. Things always got messed up.

Everyone that he had finally come to care about throughout the past year is going to be at Hogwarts this year, and Harry couldn't randomly break out into tears every time that he saw these people, so he had to toughen up. Or at least, act like it didn't bother him. Whatever works.

Harry had just made it to the top of the stone steps when he saw the swishing of Snape's cloak disappear into the doors of the castle. Harry composed himself, as best as he could, and opened the doors.

He had barely stepped into Hogwarts, when he came upon the one person that he definitely did not want to see. Actually, two people that he did not want to see when they happened to be wrapped in each other's arms:

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

It was like watching a snogging fest with the way that they were going at each other.

Harry turned his head away from that particular direction, and saw the Golden Trio, Neville, Hermione, and Ron. Apparently, Ron and Blaise were not together since the spell had been cast because Ron began jeering at the Slytherin as he made toward his Slytherin companions.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he saw Sirius and Remus descending the marble staircase. They had their arms wrapped around each other's waists, and joyful grins graced each of their faces. It was definitely a sight to behold.

Snape and oddly enough Narcissa were conversing off to the side. Narcissa was as gorgeous as ever. And if you looked hard enough, a small smile was present on Severus' face.

Harry assumed that not many seventh years had taken advantage of Dumbledore's idea because as far as Harry could see the only other seventh years that were present was Crabbe, Goyle, Hannah, Pavarti and Lavender.

And then there was him, standing next to the marble staircase. Everyone had someone to talk with or at least be with, but he had no one because in the end, he was always alone.

Harry surveyed the scene once more and realized that he didn't want to see anyone of this. Because in his heart he knew that he should have been the one wrapped in Draco's arms, not Pansy. It should have been him that Sirius and Remus talked animatedly with, not the Golden Trio. It should have been him that Severus watched from the sidelines.

But it wasn't him, and he couldn't do anything about it. If he tried to tell anyone of the true events of last year, they would merely laugh in his face. None of it sounded believable. A Potter and a Malfoy getting together, and two demented wizards making everyone forget everything about Harry. No, no one would ever find any truth in that. Not

even the great and wise Dumbledore.

On the other hand, even if they did end up believing him, why would they want to consort with a dirty wizard like him? He would only contaminate them with his 'wickedness' as Vernon had so lovingly put it.

Harry sighed. Life couldn't get any worse.

Apparently, life hated him because Dumarkus began to descent from the spiral staircase.

I'm backkk.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please review, you know you want to!

Let me know what you think, what you think should happen, random ideas, what your favorite thing is, maybe what you all thought of the Order of the Phoenix movie (I thought it was frickin awesome!) or maybe what you all thought of the Deathly Hallows?!!?!?!! (I cried, screamed, and laughed!!!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Harry practically growled as Dumarkus descended the staircase. He could not believe the nerve of him. Coming here, smiling away, like he didn't know what he did to Harry. Wait, that's right, he doesn't know what he did. Damn. Damn it all. Harry couldn't even be properly mad at him.

"Good Afternoon!" Dumarkus exclaimed as he stepped off of the final step. "I hope all are doing well, and had a great trip here. I think it is fabulous that this many decided to take advantage of this once in a lifetime opportunity." He took a breath, and nodded to Dumbledore. "I know everyone was told that Dumbledore came up with this idea, but I am delighted to tell you that it was I, who came up with it! But Dumbledore has graciously allowed me to do this." Harry stopped listening. It was sickening. Everyone, including Draco, who had finally pulled away from Pansy and the lips of doom, had their full attention on Dumarkus.

Harry wanted to growl again. "So this is how this summer is going to work," Damn, Harry had to listen again, "Since there is 12 students, we are going to have 2 groups of 6. There will also be an adult that will be there for the group, but the Professor will not be there all the time, most of the time you will be left for your own devices. You will be living together till the school year starts. Just like what is said at the beginning of each year, 'your houses are like your family'. If you need any help, go to your peers, but if the problem cannot be resolved, a Professor will be there for you." Dumarkus smiled, "Are there any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand. "Miss. Granger?"

"How are you going to decide what group we are going to be in?"

"A most excellent question!" Dumarkus replied. "If you look to Headmaster Dumbledore, he has a hat in his hand." Everyone turned to Dumbledore, who indeed had a bumblebee bowler hat in his hand. "In this hat there is 12 pieces of paper, 6 of them with the number 1 and 6 with the number 2. Everyone is going to pick a piece of paper out of the hat, and whichever number you draw, that will be your group. Headmaster, if you will." Dumarkus remarked to Dumbledore, who in turn, held out the hat. "I want the 1's by the doors to the Great hall, and the 2's by the staircase."

"Pansy, if you will." Pansy walked to Dumbledore, put her hand in that hat, and pulled out a piece of paper, that she unfolded, "Group 2."

"Hermione, you next." Hermione walked to Dumbledore, and pulled out, "Group 1."

As the 7th years began to pull out their group numbers, Draco became a 1, Lavender a 2, Ron a 1, Neville a 1, Pavarti a 2, Crabbe and Goyle became a 2, Blaise a 1, and then finally it was Harry's turn.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry slowly walked to the Headmaster. He gave Dumbledore a small smile, and then pulled out the last remaining piece of paper; obviously it was going to be a 1 since group two already had 6 members. Harry unfolded the piece of paper to find it blank. "It's blank." Harry said.

"That's not possible." Dumarkus said.

"Well, apparently it is because there's nothing on it." Harry said smirking. "Where do I go?"

"It appears that Mr. Potter gets to decide for himself where he would like to be placed. Would you prefer to be with the 1's or the 2's, it's up to you." Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked between the two groups. It was like fate was against him. If he went with group 2, life for the rest of the summer would be a piece of cake. Nothing would go wrong. But if he went with group 1, he would have to face everyone that he came to love and find friendship with. Fate seriously liked to screw with him.

"Well?" Dumarkus asked.

Harry took a deep breath, and turned towards group 2, "I will be in group 1" which was where Dumarkus was also standing. "Very well, it's how it should have been in the first place." Harry walked to group 1, and stood next to Neville. "Now that everyone has been sorted into their groups, I would like the Professors to decide which group they would like to be in charge of."

Sirius and Remus immediately headed to group 1, to the Golden Trio, as well as Severus and Narcissa, who stood by Draco. Dumbledore went to group 2. "This will not do," Dumarkus remarked. "Group 2 is going to need another adult."

"Professor, do not worry." Dumbledore said as he held up a hand. "Professor Sprout has more than graciously told me that she would like to help out, but she was unable to make it today."

"Remind me to thank Pomona! She is such a wonderful character." Dumarkus said smiling. "Now that the groups have their adults, please head to the designated common rooms, and there you will find a piece of paper with an opening activity."

--

Group 1, it seemed was to live in the Slytherin common room. The Golden trio was definitely not happy about this, as well as Draco. He didn't like the fact that Gryffindors were invading his territory. Harry was merely indifferent.

"Sev, I think you should have Potter switch groups." Ouch, that stung, thought Harry. "I want to be with Pansy."

"As much as I would like more Snakes to be in this group, I do not want to see you exchanging saliva with Miss. Parkinson. The break will do you some good."

"Yeah, right." Draco muttered, as he walked away.

--

"What's this activity that we are supposed to be doing?" Neville asked as the group lounged on the couches in front of the fire. Neville, Hermione, and Ron occupied one couch, the adults another, Draco and Blaise the one next to the fire, and then Harry was curled up in the loveseat, next to the couch that held the Slytherins.

Sirius pulled the paper that had been on the coffee table, and read what it said. "It looks like we are supposed to do some ice-breakers."

"What are those?" Neville asked.

"Ice-breakers are little games that people do to get to know one another, and break any tension that may be within the group of people." Hermione stated.

"Exactly." Remus said smiling. "It says that we are going to play two truths and a lie."

"Never heard of it." Ron commented.

"It's simple. All you have to do is say two things about yourself that are a truth, and one that is a lie, and then we have to guess what the lie is." Blaise said staring at Ron.

"I see." Sirius muttered. "I'll go first."

"Sirius, this is for the students." Remus said. "Not us."

"But I wanna play to." Sirius whined. "Please, Remy!" He gave Remus the puppy eyes.

"Fine, go ahead!" Remus said.

"Okay, let's see. Hmm, I have broken my pointer finger when I played with the Slytherins that I turned into chickens, I accidentally turned myself into two half's that tried to rid the world of barney, and I once turned all the Slytherins in mongooses with purple tinted bowler hats. Which one is the lie?"

Everyone stared dumbfounded at Sirius. "You what!" Ron shouted. Sirius chuckled evilly.

"I don't believe that one with Barney." Neville commented.

"Wrong." Sirius laughed. "I turned the bowler hats pink. Heheee."

"I am surrounded by imbeciles." Severus muttered darkly.

"Remus, it's your turn." Sirius said, patting Remus' head.

"Alright. I never had any friends until I came to Hogwarts, I am dating Sirius Black, and I love Sirius Black. Find the lie."

"That's easy," Ron said. "You never had any friends till you came to Hogwarts." Ron remarked.

"That is not correct, Mr. Weasley. I am not dating Sirius Black."

"But aren't you guys together anymore?" Hermione asked.

"Quit being so dim." Draco stated. "Don't you see the ring on his finger? Black and he are engaged."

"Good eye, Mr. Malfoy." Remus said smiling. "Don't be so shocked Ron, it is true, Sirius and I are engaged." Remus turned to Severus. "I assume you are staring at me because you wish for me to join in this elementary game?" Remus nodded. "Fine."

"I hate children, I hate happy children, and I hate sad children."

"You don't hate sad children." Draco said smirking at his Godfather. "You are correct again, Mr. Malfoy. You may go next." Severus said.

"I enjoy painting, I like milk, and I have a girlfriend."

"You don't like painting." Hermione said.

"Wrong." Draco replied. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Malfoy lied!" Ron shouted. "You clearly have a girlfriend, remember Pansy?"

"Pansy is his friend with benefits." Blaise said calmly.

"Ron, calm down." Hermione said, placing her hand in his. She gave it a little squeeze, and Ron immediately deflated.

"Neville, you next." Remus said encouragingly.

"Umm. I like plants, I live with my grandmother, and I hate being the boy-who-lived."

"That's easy, you hate being the boy-who-lived." Ron answered. Neville nodded that he got it correct. "I know you too well."

"Ron, you can go next."

"My mother is pregnant, I once pulled my sisters arm out of the socket, and I don't think before I act."

"Your mother's not pregnant." Blaise guessed. Ron smirked, "I never pulled Ginny's arm out of the socket."

"Another Weasley?!" Sirius said. "When is Molly going to stop?" Ron laughed. "Blaise, you may go."

"I've got a thing for red-heads, I'm bi, and I wish I was never a Slytherin."

"You aren't bi." Ron guessed.

"Blaise, you are a Slytherin through and through." Draco said. Blaise smirked at Draco, "And that is why you are my best friend."

"Hermione, your turn."

"I have a fascination with books, I should have been in Ravenclaw, and I have never met my real father."

"Should have been in Ravenclaw." Blaise said to Hermione, who shook her head. "I am a Gryffindor through and through. I have never met my real father."

"How come I never knew that?" Ron asked.

"I only found out this past month." Hermione admitted.

"And finally last but not least, Mr. Potter." Everyone turned to Harry, who had been silent throughout the whole ice-breaker game. He never felt the need to chime in, and honestly he didn't want to talk to any of them. It was only going to make it that much harder to not break, and spill all of his secrets.

"You may go." Remus said addressing Harry again.

"Right," Harry took a deep breath, "Life is a lie, no one is who they should be, and I lost all my baby teeth the natural way as in they became loose. Find the lie."

Draco looked at everyone; they were just as puzzled as he was. "No one is who they should be." Neville said.

"Wrong."

"Life is a lie?"

"Nope."

"Your baby teeth didn't fall out the natural way."

"That would be correct!" Harry said with false cheer. "Where's thee restroom?" Severus pointed up the stairs. "Be right back." Harry said, as he left the common room.

"Well, that killed the mood." Draco muttered. "Sure, we can't switch him for Pansy?"

Finally here is the next chapter! Hope you all liked it. Seriously, any ideas- just through them out there!

Loved all the reviews! You all are amazing, and you deserve Halloween candy! –passes out all types of candy—

See you all next chapter!

Abbz.


	4. AN

A/N-Hey everyone

A/N-Hey everyone. Now I know that you all are going to completely hate me, but I have seriously lost interest in writing. I was re-reading my fic and I found it horrible, and nothing made sense to me. The girl that wrote these fics is gone-I tried to sit down and write the next chapter, but it just wouldn't come to me. I tried writing it a million times or at least it seemed like it. I am so sorry to all of you guys, to everyone that has stuck with me through all of my stories.

However, I don't want to just up and leave you. So I am willing to let someone take over my fic. He/She can do whatever he/she wants to, but they absolutely have to finish it. And I would like it to be a happy ending; I bet everyone wants a happy ending with everything that Harry has gone through.

So if you would like to continue this story, just send me a private message. If you have prior experience writing fics, that would be even better.

Again, I am really sorry. Real life just got in the way, and there really isn't any excuse for what I did. I hope that whoever takes this fic over does you all justice.

You guys are seriously the best readers/reviewers that I have ever had the pleasure writing for. 

Abbz aka Sakurabound


	5. Chapter 4

AN/ hey I'm QJ i was chosen to take over the story and i really hope to do it justice

READ THIS!

A/N- Hey I'm QJ I was chosen to take over the story and I really hope to do it justice. If you feel I need improving on something or if you have any plot line suggestions go ahead or anything you want to see happen; tell me them. At the moment I'm writing off the top of my head, I'll be up for anything as long as its relevant OCs lemons anything really. So please review and I'll hopefully get the next chapter ready soon. It will prolly be going slow just to warn you because I have a very full and time consuming schedule this year, I'm taking all IB classes and I have a job on top of which I have volleyball so I'm not going to have much time. Thanks for being patient and review. –QJ

A/N from Sakurabound-So it won't be so confusing for all of you wonderful readers the rest of the story is going to be continuing on my account. I hope you like it! QJ did a wonderful job!

--

Harry sat in the bathroom curled against the wall. He had heard everything Draco said. He wanted Harry switched out for Pansy. He knew Draco didn't remember him and no one else did either but it still ripped his heart to pieces every time he thought about what could have happened. Sev had cared about him, Draco had loved him, Narcissa had watched over him, and Blaise had respected him while Ron had been going out with Blaise. Neville and Hermione had been friends with him and Sirius and Remus had loved him as if he was their own... Harry jumped up as an epiphany hit him, Sirius was still his godfather and he could at least get him back if not anyone else.

He walked back out, to find everyone still in the same spot talking among themselves. Sirius was whining to Remus and Sev about doing another game. Sev growled lowly at Sirius and then stood up. "Ok two more things and then we are out of here for the night." everyone turned to look at Sev. "You guys are going to move in down here; this is going to be your living space, so get started."

Hermione jumped up. Everyone turned to stare at her, while Neville and Ron shook their heads "Um lets see..." She grinned devilishly and turned to everyone else. "OUT!" she yelled. Everyone stared at her, but slowly walked out all the same. Hermione whirled around the room changing things into a nice setting instead of so gloomy, she set to enlarge the room to triple its original size. She then up a moving mural on one wall of woods where magical creatures and normal creatures would walk past every so often. She put in beam lights as if light was coming through the trees; they shifted with the time of day.

She transfigured the benches into a set of plush brown couches and chairs. The tables became beds that she hid behind curtains of willow braches, as for the floor she transfigured it into soft moss. It was like living in an Elvin country. She raised the roof to put in a few trees and if you wanted you could climb them. Next she added arch ways over the doors and intricate wooden gates. In the bathroom she made a raised little brook that filtered itself as it went through the shower, toilet and sink. The towels were soft and fluffy.

Hermione went all out even creating a sound system to make it sound like the woods and brook, even with a fan for light breezes. For the finishing touch she added the name of the person sleeping in the bed on the curtain with ivy woven into the willow branches. She then opened the door smiling like a mad woman as she let everyone back in.

Everyone gasped as they stood in the doorway. Hermione slipped off her shoes and socks setting them on a shelf like rock. Everyone else followed her lead. "Bloody Hell!" Ron breathed as he walked on the moss tentatively. Hermione smiled flopping in a chair.

Severus nodded. His head in satisfaction looking to see if anyone had any objections, no one did, not even Draco or Blaise. "Last thing and then the graduated adults are going to get out of here and leave you kids to play a game of your own, but first we want to know everyone's full name and their favorite food."

Sirius jumped up enthusiastically "I'm Sirius 'Padfoot' Black and my favorite food is mashed potatoes" everyone laughed at the professor's enthusiasm.

Sev sighed "I'm Severus Snape and I love eggrolls" Draco smirked and Severus glared at him. Harry wondered what that interaction was about, but he shrugged off the sadness that came with it because he knew that if he asked he probably wouldn't get an answer.

"I'm Draco and sadly I have the same middle and last name as my father's name, Lucius Malfoy and I love Biscuits and Strawberries." Harry frowned because he could have said Draco's answer for him word for word.

"I'm Blaise Terrance Zabini and I love Enchiladas." Draco burst out laughing as Blaise glared at him.

"I'm Ronald Bilius Weasley and I have a thing for chocolate." Ron said looking at the floor. Blaise stiffened, grinning slightly. No one else saw it, maybe Draco, but Harry sure did.

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger and I love sushi" She said as Neville faked gagging.

"I'm Neville Oliver Longbottom and I can't choose between Pecan pie and pizza." Hermione laughed nodding her approval.

Everyone turned to Harry; he looked around the room taking a deep breath. "I'm Harry James Potter" Sirius gasped and Severus' eyes widened. "And I like mushroom, steak and Swiss cheese omelets." Draco had his eyes closed and was nodding knowingly. Blaise's mouth was practically watering. The others were thoughtfully nodding while Sirius was gawking at him like he was from another planet poking Remus in the arm continuously. Harry summoned up his courage and turned to Sirius "Professor Black, are you okay?"

He nodded stupidly. Remus put his arm around Sirius "Well then we will all see you for dinner tonight." Remus said leading a very dumbfounded Sirius out of the room while a troubled Severus and Cissa followed the two out. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything.

A/N: Hope you all like this chapter!

Chapter 6

Harry walked toward his draperied bed which was between Blaise and Hermione's. Before he crashed on his bed he placed a few things on the shelf next that was next to his bed. He was tired and he really didn't want to face everyone he used to know. He missed Draco's strong arms around him, the comfort he felt just by resting his head on Draco's chest. What he would give for Draco to remember. He would live with Vernon's abuse for the rest of his life just as long as he had Draco. Harry felt his eyes watering as he drifted off to sleep.

When Harry woke, the walls showed that it was just before sundown; it was about 9 that the sun goes down since it is the summer. Harry walked out the door hoping to go grab something from the kitchens but he was greeted with a sight that silenced his appetite. A strange sense of déjà vu washed over Harry because in the same spot that Harry was standing right now about 8 months ago, he had caught Draco and Pansy making out and ran off. This time he couldn't move from that spot, he couldn't even look away because Draco and Pansy were wrapped together, pressed against a wall kissing. Harry felt the salty water flood his tear ducts. His head started spinning as Harry felt himself falling over as he passed out in the hallway.

Draco looked up; Pansy had her hands at the hem of his shirt playing with the buttons of his shirt. "Pansy, stop" He said roughly, she pulled back staring at him, "This has to stop, I don't want to get in too deep, my mother already has an arranged marriage set up for me", he said lying through his teeth like the Slytherin he was. "It's against the traditions for me to touch any one but her," He said.

Draco had come up with a skilled lie earlier that day that would keep Pansy away from him and still not get his father to interfere. His mother would go for it he was sure. He was trying not to hurt her, even if he had started this whole thing just for summer entertainment, he still didn't want to cause harm. "Who is she?" Pansy demanded.

She tugged at his pants, in what she surly though was seductive. In actuality the action completely grossed him out. Draco may have been bi but Pansy in his mind didn't fit the category of male or female, maybe she was a mutated version of a enormous pug puppy. He laughed in his mind at the idea of a giant pug person. "Pansy, you know I don't know that, my mother has chosen the old fashioned way, the first time I will see her is on the wedding day at the alter when I kiss her, but her name is," He racked his brain for a name that popped out at him, "Harry, etta, her name is Harrietta. That is all I know Pansy. Good night." He said turning away from her to go to the room, thanking the goddess that Pansy was so slow and hadn't picked up on his slip up. He heard Pansy stomping away, he could imagine her arms crossed and lip stuck out pouting like a child that hadn't gotten their way.

Draco turned around walking toward the door. All the portraits that adorned the walls in the halls were either bored or were asleep. He was almost to the door when he almost stepped over something lying on the floor. He was about to kick at it when he realized it was Potter. Shocked, Draco rolled him over looking down at him. His eyes slid over the small boyish features that were almost feminine. He had a thin and delicate physique. The smooth skin and peaceful expression spread on his face. Draco thought about what to do he could leave him here for the Gryffindorks to decide on his fate or he could take him to Sev himself. The Gryffindorks might try and do something stupid as always, he knew they would mess things up. Normally he wouldn't care, he didn't get why some small part of his subconscious was battling for him to scoop the boy up and run to Sev for help, and it was almost frantic. Draco was bewildered by it; he didn't understand why he felt that way so he ignored it pushing it aside. However, he picked the boy up and carried him to Sev's room.

Draco opened the door, "Sev!" He called laying Potter down. He felt stupid standing there waiting for his godfather. Severus came shuffling out of the room and his mouth opened when he saw Harry unconscious on the couch.

"Draco go get yourself something to eat this may take a while" Sev said, trying to get Draco out of the room. Draco was smarter than that though. He knew what Sev was doing; he walked into the kitchen but paused next to the door. Sev set to work, he cast a diagnosis spell it included all past injuries and current, it said which were treated and which weren't. Sev watched as he pressed his wand to a roll of parchment and thin scripted letters blossomed over the page uncurling into letters, words and sentences. Sev picked up the sheet to read what was wrong. First, he was unconscious due to shock and mental trauma. Sev forced a potion down Harry's throat that would wake him up, but keep his nerves calm.

Sev then continued to read the medical form. Multiple concussions, sprains, breaks, serious cuts, tears in tissue that had either never healed or hadn't healed properly, as well as malnutrition, starvation, hematomas, surface nerve damage, severe scarring on his back chest and legs, and to top it all off none had ever been treated. Sev's mouth was open, and he hadn't noticed Draco reading over his shoulder yet. "My Gods" Sev whispered.

TBC

Reviews are welcome.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. :)

I hope you like this chapter!

**A/N – This chapter is a whole lot darker than any of the other previous chapters. It includes abuse/rape.**

Chapter 7

Draco gasped when he finished reading the list causing Sev to spin around coming face to face with his godson. His look of concern and hurt flashed to anger in a millisecond. "Draco" Snape hissed glaring at him; you do know that you must not tell anyone, not even, Blaise. This is not something that can go around, it stays in this room." Snape said in a deathly voice.

"He is right Draco. You may not tell a soul, it is to stay in this room. Harry would not want to live with this kind of thing hanging over his head while at school." Narcissa said, after reading the paper that Sev hadn't noticed that he dropped. Draco looked at them with disbelief.

"You want me to stand back and watch him get hurt?!" Draco couldn't believe what they were telling him or the words he had just said, he didn't want anyone to get hurt, but since when had he cared who it was that got hurt, since when did it matter that a boy he barely knew got hurt a lot? He may of just been very clumsy and had just never told anyone about it.

"That's not what your mother meant and you know it," Sev hissed "She meant keep it between us four, but don't tell Harry that the three of us know." He explained, Draco formed an O with his lips sighing in amusement at his stupidity. Since when had his mother ever been someone that would let people suffer.

"Ok. I'm going to crash here for the night the room is a little woody," Draco said thinking back on all the times he had slept outside, Blaise is probably going to like it though since he always liked camping in the yard more. Draco thought, the only time he would do it was on the Sabbaths and full moons when he could.

"Sounds good Draco, we'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast" Narcissa said heading toward the bedroom door with Sev. Draco sighed sprawling out on the reclining chair next to the couch where Harry was laying. He slid his tired eyes over the small boys body, feeling a small tug of need in his chest. Little did he know that underneath a memory spell there were a million memories that were screaming at Draco to curl up next to the small boy and comfort him in his arms, with kisses and sweet words. They were struggling to get out, but very few had managed to squeeze out to be a presence to his subconscious let alone a full memory of his forgotten love.

Harry leapt off the couch when he woke to a waffle buzzer going off in the kitchen. Had he left the waffle iron on and gone to sleep? Oh know this was bad. He slide into the kitchen, stopping when he saw someone already at the iron taking the waffle off and putting it on a plate with fruit and whipped cream. He recognized her, Narcissa, how had he gotten here? Then it all came back, Draco had been kissing Pansy and he had fainted, someone must of found him and taken him to Sev. It was probably Granger or Longbottom. Before Harry could contemplate it any more Narcissa turned around. "Hello there dear, would you like some breakfast?" She asked and Harry nodded "You look like you need a good meal." She said. Harry smiled weakly remembering the last time he had actually had a full meal instead of a slice of bread, or a glass of pumpkin juice. It had been when he was with Draco, the day everyone forgot him. He had needed to take some potions and they only worked on a full stomach. That was the last time. "When was the last time you had a full meal dear?" Narcissa asked dishing him up a waffle with whipped cream and fruit , bacon and eggs on the side.

Harry answered without thinking, feeling comfortable with Narcissa to be open with her even though she didn't remember him "Last year,"

He froze realizing what he had just said. He looked over to Narcissa who was frozen with her eyes glazed over; Harry took the plate from her and set it on the counter, grabbing her arm to see if she was okay. As soon as he touched her, he was pulled backward into his memories next to Narcissa. They were standing in the room and Lucius was explaining the orb. In the mirror on the wall you could see the rest of the school asleep as their memories were cleaned of Harry. They jumped back to the beginning of the recount, Lucius telling about the orb, but this time Remus was also next to them. Narcissa and Remus looked confused but had they looked at Harry they would have seen him with his eyes tightly closed shaking. Reliving a nightmare was not what he wanted to do this morning. Narcissa and Remus watched the orb glow and vanish and just as the flash of light went off they snapped out of the memories. Harry had no idea what had just happened but he hated it, He was forced to relive the worst day of his life. He didn't even realize he had curled into a ball on the ground until Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "Cub?" Harry stared at him wide eyed in disbelief Remus had called him Cub, not Harry, or Potter, he had used his name from last year. Remus held open his arms, beckoning Harry forward. Harry flung himself into Remus' arms hugging his middle shaking slightly "Its been rough hasn't it?" He said. Narcissa knelt down next to them rubbing Harry's back. Harry nodded, it had been hard going from having so much love and some any caring people to none. "Has your uncle..." Remus trailed off. Not trusting his hiccupped voice Harry shook his head sincerely, his uncle hadn't done anything to him this summer until the last fifteen minutes but like Harry was going to say anything about that. Remus nodded smiling as he held Harry to him.

The three of them sat down for breakfast around the table Narcissa on one side Remus on the other. Harry was picking at his food only eating a few bites here and there. Harry looked up at Remus and Narcissa, who gave him a friendly questioning look. "Can we let everyone remember on their own? I still don't even know if I want things to go back to the way they were. If I lose everyone again it will just be even more painful," he explained.

Remus grimaced but understood the logistics of what Harry was doing. "We won't let things get that out of hand, not this time." Narcissa nodded.

"But getting Dumarkus fired isn't going to be easy, when all we have to go by is a memory that he doesn't have but you do. I never would have thought that man could be that evil." She said with a sour face as she shook her head back and forth in disgust.

"He said something about it being my mother." Harry whispered.

Remus and Narcissa's eyes widened both whispering a soft "Ohh" in understanding. "I see that now," Narcissa whispered as the small kitchen fire suddenly blazed. It was a note from Dumbledore requesting that Harry come to his office. According to his uncle, he had a spontaneous family reunion to attend to.

Remus narrowed his eyes clenching his jaw. Harry put a hand on his shoulder "Remus, it's a family reunion, my uncle wont dare hurt me in front of a public audience." Remus still looked unhappy but nodded once stiffly before hugging Harry and pushing him toward the fire so he cold floo to Dumbledore's office and then to the Dursely's.

It didn't take Harry long to get back to the Dursely's, the house he had been so glad to get out of just the day before. But no, he wasn't allowed peace of mind in this matter. He had to worry about what would happen the whole time he was home because he knew this family reunion would not be pleasant. Harry knew from experience that he would probably spend his whole day trying to stay away from everyone. "Boy!" Vernon yelled threateningly, Harry cringed curling his shoulders forward protectively as he turned to his uncle. "Get the food started, Marge wants Meatloaf sandwiches for lunch and my mother wants roast beef with thanksgiving dressing and mashed potatoes for dinner, hurry on with it!" He yelled. Harry tore off for the kitchen shaking. Dudley's, Aunt Marge which meant Ripper, Grandma Katherine, Uncle Chester, Chester's Wife Terri and their kids Curt and Kaila. Harry would only have two spots for the rest of this three day visit. The kitchen and his cupboard. He might venture outside, but no where else that was for sure.

Harry looked up he felt a pair of eyes watching him, it was Kaila, He picked up the small girl. He felt bad for her, She was so different from the family and yet they hadn't received her letter, they would though in a days time. Harry had found out she was a witch a few years ago with accidental magic, her father had put her in a timeout last year in a locked room and she had managed to unlock it. Harry had seen it all, and he told her not to do it again, she would understand in time. He was excited for her, Kaila was nothing but kind. Very different from her family and the cruelty they harbored. Harry would have to make sure he got it and told her about Hogwarts separately, away from everyone else. He set her on the counter as he worked to make lunch and dinner for the family. He had to make triple batches of everything because each person in the family ate triple what they should have. It was normally quite sickening though really to watch his relatives scarf down large portions of food in one sitting.

He put out the hefty sliced meatloaf sandwiches on white bread, with cokes and an assortment of crisps. Harry munched down a quarter of a sandwich with some water. He probably wouldn't eat much for the next three to four days, knowing his uncle. Harry listened to the family talking loudly with their mouths open; he couldn't imagine the stress his Aunt was under. He felt bad for her having to put up with the rowdy and messy family; he cared, even though she had never cared about his self wellness.

Harry cooked and cleaned in the kitchen for the rest of the day and was granted being able to go into his cupboard to eat his small portions instead of having to face the family. But he could still hear them, they were talking about him and his incompetence the only two not joining in were Kaila and his Aunt. He liked the fact that Kaila hadn't been corrupted by her parent's narrow minded view of the world.

Harry fell asleep right away in his small cupboard; he was exhausted, but happy. He could survive as long as he had Remus and Narcissa. They would understand his suffering. But he felt guilty now that they knew because they would go out of their way to help him, and he didn't want to be a burden, or for his presence to weigh them down.

Harry woke to a blaring alarm clock, the Dursely's had put one in a few years back so he could get up on time to make them breakfast, they hadn't turned it off yet, he had only been gone one day after all. Harry stumbled into the kitchen making scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, hash browns and biscuits with gravy. Harry looked up and saw an owl at the window. He gasped and looked around, he opened the window quickly untying the letter and shooing the bird out with a crust of bread from the toast he was nibbling on. Harry tucked the letter deep into his pocket; he would have to wait for someone to come by. With the letter he wrote another note on the back, it told Kaila that if her family rejected the idea with in the envelope for her to go to the house across the street, the home of Mrs Figgs and that he would be by for her as soon as he could. He felt eyes on his back, he looked in the mirror on the wall, and saw that behind him was Kaila. He smiled, patting the counter beside him, she hopped up as Harry pulled out the envelope for her. She opened it squeaking as she read through it. Harry smiled at her. "Harry?" she asked, he nodded for her to continue as he cut the biscuits in half. "Do you believe in magic?" He smiled nodding. "Really?!" He smiled.

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't with a witch in front of them?" He said poking her nose she shook her head laughing.

"How I'm I going to get there?" Kaila asked. He smiled tapping his head with a mysterious smirk.

Picking up the bowls of food and putting them on the table for the family. Kaila sat down putting the letter next to her placemat. Harry finished putting everything out before the door rang, he walked to the door to see the person in the doorway, was none other than Sirius. "Right this way Professor" Harry said leading him into the dining room. "Excuse me." Harry said politely and softly, but still managing to catch everyone attention." This is Professor Black. He is here to speak to Kaila and her family in private." Harry said and as he past Sirius "Don't tell them I'm a wizard too." He hissed in a low tone Sirius nodded slightly.

Harry made his way back to the kitchen to clean up everything. About twenty minutes later, Kaila came running into the kitchen latching on to him sobbing, "They won't let me go!!" She cried "They said we are leaving early later tonight! They said I'm going to a house on the sea!! A nuthouse." she finished in a low tone.

Harry bit his tongue "Go pack, be fast about it too." She ran up stairs packing everything, she came back with a small traveling trunk. He rushed her out of the house to Mrs Figgs explaining quickly what had happened. He was glad that she was willing to help and also that he had figured out she was a squib over the summer. He ran back to the house and he was lucky that no one had noticed his absence. He was just done with putting down lunch when they noticed Kaila was gone. After lunch they spent the rest of the day running around town looking for her, but at the end of day just as it had been planned Kaila's parents and brother left. Aunt Marge and Grandma Katherine followed the next afternoon.

That night Harry slept for a long time while Dudley was allowed to have his girl friend come over. Harry really was trying to sleep but the loud banging and grunting coming from Dudley's room filled the house making it very hard to sleep. Sadly his aunt and uncle were sound sleepers and slept right through it all. Finally, Harry managed to get to sleep around two that morning, not anticipating at all what the next 24 hours would hold for him.

Harry yawned and stretched his arms as much as he could before they ran into the top of the small bed he was sleeping in. He would be out of there that afternoon. After that he was, hopefully, gone for good to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer until his last year at Hogwarts officially started, in three weeks time.

He got up ignoring the blur of his eyes from getting up too fast even though it was making him dizzy, even with his glasses on. Harry stumbled toward his dresser stubbing his toe on his uneven floorboards. He grabbed a baggy black long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans that were much too big around the waist. They had once been Dudley's but had been given to Harry when the knee ripped. He slipped an old muddy shoelace, also Dudley's, into the jeans belt loops and tied it to hold up them since all the other belts in the house were to big and used for, other things. He sighed grimacing at the constant thumping throb, his wrist didn't hurt but it just felt awfully uncomfortable. He reached for the final thing, the old iPod that had been given to him as a present from Dudley, if you could call it that when he had come back from Hogwarts, when Vernon had been semi nice to him.

The only reason he had gotten it was because the screen didn't work, which defeated the purpose of it playing video's and it only held a five hour charge instead of twelve and the most important reason, Dudley wanted the new iphone now and the 80g iPod video instead of the 30g. Harry didn't care though, it worked. He closed his eyes as he remembered the menus, iPod to music to playlist, down three clicks to the playlist 'on the go 1' and hit play. Harry smiled as one of his favorites 'Out of My League' by Stephen Speaks.

His mind raced with memories of the last year, it had been prefect, until it had broken into a million pieces along with the crystal orb. Draco and the whole school had lost their memories of anything that had been to do with Harry. Harry walked down the stairs quietly as soon as he reached the kitchen and closed the door. Unknown to Harry, he started to sing the song quietly changing the song to be about Draco instead of a girl, as he prepared the coffee, hot chocolate, eggs, waffles and toast for the Dursely's and as for himself he just had a piece of toast with butter and strawberry jam and hot chocolate. "Its his hair and his eyes today that just simply take me away and the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver but in a good way. All the times I've sat a stared as he thoughtfully thumbs through his hair and he purses his lips bats his eyes and he plays with me sitting there slack jawed and nothing to say cause I love him with all that I am and my voice shakes along with my hands cause he's all that I see and he's all that I needed and I'm out of my league once again." Harry sang as he cracked the eggs into the pan scrambling them for Dudley and his girlfriend, Priscilla, that had stayed the night.

Harry could have sworn that she was Bulstrode and Goyle's daughter because she was thick through her middle with wide hips, pasty white skin, acne and long frizzy black hair that looked like a raccoons lived in it. Harry could also swear that she had an adam's apple, he would have never gone out with her, but obviously Dudley could stand her horrendous looks. Harry dished up the scrambled eggs, toast, two waffles with butter, maple syrup, and a mug of hot chocolate, whipped cream and five mini marshmallows in it. He took it out to the living room where Dudley and Priscilla were watching TV and occasionally eating each other's faces off.

Harry exited quickly, trying in vain to keep down his toast and chocolate milk, he officially never had wanted to see Priscilla in a too short and small hot pink camisole with a built-in bra, the kind that only work on people with A cups, not people with E cups, and a black mini skirt and with a lacy orange thong showing above that. Harry heard his Uncle and Aunt come down as their chairs creaked out in the living room. He reached for the eggs and cracked two Vernon's easy over not soupy at all while Petunia's was done as a Benedict. Harry reached for the toast and he buttered one piece for his aunt and two for his uncle. As he did so he started singing again the same song as before. It had been on repeat on his iPod since the incident. "Its his mistiful melody, when he calls out my name to me. As the world spins around him he laughs rolls his eyes and I feel like I'm falling but its no surprise cause I love him for all that I am and my voice shakes along with my hands cause its frightening to be swimming in this strange sea but I'd rather be here then on land. Yes he's all that I see and he's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again." He hummed along with the piano solo until Dudley came in.

"Oy Potter, I want some more hot chocolate!" He said slamming his glass down into Vernon's jellied toast. "Now!" Harry nodded taking the glass, he spooned in the powered mix, wiped off the bottom of the glass, poured some milk in and stirred it up. He placed it in into the microwave, and hit the numbers harder than he had to. When it beeped, he pulled it out, threw in the marshmallows and topped it with the whipped cream before handing it back to Dudley, who nodded and walked out of the kitchen with not even a second glance. Harry didn't except any more than what he got at home. He had believed he deserved more for a short time the year before and look where it had got him, forgotten, taunted, berated and treated like shit even more than before, hopelessness and depression had sunk into his life after the incident.

Harry sighed getting back to his Aunt and Uncle's breakfast since the last time he took to long... Well he didn't want to think about last time "Its his hair and his eyes today that just simply take me away and the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver but in a good way. All the times I've sat a stared as he thoughtfully thumbs through his hair and he purses his lips bats his eyes and he plays with me sitting there slack jawed and nothing to say cause I love him with all that I am and my voice shakes along with my hands cause its frightening to be swimming in this strange sea but I'd rather be here then on land. Yes he's all that I see and he's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again." he hummed to the piano as it came to close the song. The song started over again and Harry sighed. He really would always miss his once upon a time, but he would also always remember it. Harry finished the eggs and placed them on the plates with two waffles maple syrup and butter for Uncle Vernon and boysenberry syrup and margarine for Aunt Petunia.

He took the plates out and gave them to his relatives. He was about to walk back into the kitchen when Priscilla asked him a question. "How old are you? You look like you 13 but Dudy baby said you were 16 almost 17. How did you get so short? Bad genes or what?"

Harry glared at her. "Dudley and me are the same age and I may be six inches shorter than Dudley but that doesn't mean I have bad genes." He walked back into the kitchen picking up Vernon and Petunia's coffee. He walked over to Petunia fine but as he went over to Vernon, Dudley tripped him causing Harry to spill all of the hot dark coffee over Vernon's best Sunday suit.

Vernon went bright red with anger, Harry flinched and looked down, this wasn't good. He hadn't even gotten through the week of the 'holiday' without upsetting his Uncle. "You had better pray this comes out, boy" Vernon hissed in a lethal tone. Harry gulped staring at the ground, he nodded. "Now go make me another cup of coffee and you had better not spill it too." Harry nodded.

He turned to dash from the room, he started toward the door, but tripped over Dudley's foot again and he tumbled to the ground falling into the table, ramming his stomach into the top of the new metal chairs before falling to the floor. As he fell the empty cup crashed on the metal sending shreds of the ceramic mug showering over his head, cutting his face, head and neck as they fell down. Priscilla, Dudley and Vernon laughed, and Petunia was doing her best to just ignore them and focus on the window. She was searching for the young man the neighbors across the street had hired to cut their lawn every Sunday.

Harry scrambled to pick the shards up which was hard seeing that his glasses were practically useless nowadays, he needed a stronger prescription. He finally got all the big pieces into his hands and a few smaller ones balanced on his wrist. He dumped them into the trash; he grabbed the broom and stormed back out into the living room. A light wind rushing though the room as his anger followed him. No one noticed, no one but Uncle Vernon. Harry swept up the remains of the coffee mug and walked back into the kitchen to get Vernon another cup of coffee before Vernon had to drive Priscilla home and then take him Petunia and Dudley to church. Harry had never come. As Vernon so lovingly put it his 'dirty/ evil witchcraft' would make the church crumble to dust if he ever set foot in one. Harry didn't really mind, it was the lecture by Vernon upstairs afterward that bugged him. After church, Vernon would give Petunia and Dudley three hundred pounds, what he would make up again the next day before his one hour into the job coffee break, and then come into 'talk' with him. Dudley and Petunia were normally gone for a good four hours then Vernon would take them out to dinner to one of the greasy all you can eat buffet places leaving Harry a few pounds so he could go eat at the local fast food restaurant. He finished heating up the coffee and walked back into the living room, being careful not to trip over Dudley's foot or anything else and he handed the coffee to Vernon.

Vernon took a sip and grimaced glaring at Harry. "YOU KNOW I LIKE MY COFFEE WITH FOUR SPOONFULS OF SUGAR NOT ONE!" he yelled throwing the steaming cup of coffee into Harry's face. Priscilla had gone up stairs to pack up her stuff. Harry nodded and held out his hands to take the cup but Vernon threw it at his head instead of handing it over. Luckily Harry's rarely fast reactions kicked in and he caught the cup just before it collided with his nose. He walked back into the kitchen. "If this keeps up I'll have to go buy more coffee." he said frowning as he remade Vernon's coffee.

Harry walked out and gave his Uncle his coffee for the third time that morning. Vernon took a sip, grimaced but all the same drank it. He tossed the cup back at Harry who caught it gingerly. He used his wrist to hold the bottom of the mug and his other hand around it, just to make sure another mug didn't break. "I'll see you after we get back from church, boy" Vernon snarled glaring at Harry, who just stared at the ground wishing for this not to be happening. He had just stopped hurting from the past week.

Harry sat in the living room listening to his music, until the doorbell rang; Harry crawled off of the couch and walked to the door. Opening it he found Uncle Vernon "Upstairs, boy. Into the guest bedroom and it had better be clean" he growled. Harry raced up the stairs and tossed all of Dudley's old broken things into a pile in the closet as best he could. Harry stood leaning slightly against the dresser, as the door burst open to show his uncle standing there...in his boxers? He tossed Harry a small bag. "Put it on... Now." Harry opened the bag and reached in... what the heck? Harry bent over to put it on over what he already had on... "No, Boy. All your clothes come off then put it on." Harry looked up shocked this was... new. Harry undid his pants and pulled off his shirt turning his back to his uncle. His pants slipped down and off his slender but boney hips and Harry pulled off his boxers, slipping on the black thong his uncle had got for him. He stood there, shivering under his uncle's gaze. "Down on your knees." Vernon said. Harry fell down onto his knees, then watched in dawning horror as Vernon began to unclothe himself. Vernon walked up to Harry and pushed him over so his back was on the ground.

Harry closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "Why?" he managed to ask.

Vernon pulled off his boxers "Sit up on your knees. Why? Because you're dirty, and don't deserve to live, and God has granted you right into this family and left it as my job to cleanse you of your dirty wickedness, you queer!" Uncle Vernon said sitting down on the bed a few feet in front of Harry. "Now to cleanse you, I first have to break you. So crawl over here and suck me. Petunia has been lacking in this particular department." Vernon said. Harry just gapped at him. "Boy, you have about half a second to start sucking on me or you won't be able to move for a week!" Harry scrambled over fear over taking his body just like it had always done in the past, his uncle always won in the end anyway. Shutting his eyes, Harry put his uncle's penis in his mouth and started to suck him, he tried to imagine it as Draco, but he couldn't do it, all he kept seeing was his uncle. Finally his uncle came his load gushing into Harry's mouth, Harry swallowed it all stiffly, he had to try hard to keep from retching. "Up on the bed, boy." Harry climbed up onto the bed and suddenly gasped as Vernon's hand came on to his cock. No, this wasn't right it wasn't supposed to be Vernon; it was supposed to be Draco touching him, Draco kissing him, Draco that he lost his virginity to...not Vernon. Vernon's hand stroked Harry's cock and Harry's face turned red with embarrassment as his body reacted, he closed his eyes turning his face away. Vernon smiled at the pleasure filled haze in Harry's eyes, as well as shame.

He straddled his nephew's hips. He thrust in violently, delighted at the ear piercing scream erupting from Harry's lips, "No..." Harry whispered breathlessly, Vernon just smiled cruelly. Harry let out a whimper of pain, his voice raw from his earlier screaming, and let his eyes close. Tears flowed freely down Harry's face.

Vernon looked down at his cowering nephew, smirking. He grabbed Harry's wrists, and hissed at him, "Look at me boy, or you will live to regret it more then you do now!" Harry turned his head and cowered at the look of crazed anger and lust in his eyes and continued to look at him. Vernon smirked, and then began thrusting in as hard and as fast as he could. Harry let out a horse scream, but was overpowered by loud grunts and moans of pleasure from Vernon that filled the room.

Harry looked at Vernon in the eye and in a desperate attempt to get him to stop began to plea, "No..." Pain rippled through Harry, something inside him tore; "Please..." loud grunts assaulted the room, adding to the humiliation Harry was feeling, "No..." He cried out as the thrusts became faster and rougher, "Stop..." Vernon threw his head back and let out a pleasured moan, then started laughing, "Please..." Harry gasped as Vernon began to stroke and feel him, "No..." Harry whimpered pitifully ashamed at his body's reactions with the fact that it felt so good, and brought him so much pleasure but the pleasure was coated with burning shame, he began to openly sob. Vernon went even faster, with a wide grin on his face, "Don't..." Harry pleaded weakly he was losing consciousness. Vernon neared completion; his thrust became even more violent.

Vernon pulled out smirking, "Now no one will want you, they will see just how dirty and filthy you are you freakish little queer!"

Harry fell unconscious. But he got no rest since he was in his own nightmares. He relived everything bad that had ever happened, his parents, Dumarkus, Lucius, everyone forgetting him, his uncle trying to kill him, his lover forgetting him, the first time Vernon hit him. But at the end there was a single a good thing, Draco had him wrapped in a hug, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Be strong Harry, be strong." It was kind and reassuring that Draco would actually remember him. But that faded away as well... into Vernon raping him viciously. Harry sat straight up gasping, he looked at the clock, it was 2:30 in the morning.

Harry got up, his arse hurt as did everything else. He stood up; he could still feel Vernon all over him. He had to get out of here; he suddenly had an idea, magic, accidental magic! Sirius would vouch for him, Sev even might, but no he didn't like that idea, of everyone knowing about Vernon. He had hated that Draco knew last year and he hated that Sev had figured it out again this year, Draco had been too preoccupied to notice the "I'm really clumbsy" lie. Last year he would have noticed and would have cared enough to look into the lie even if it Harry hadn't wanted him to. He'd have to run away, he had been taught how to apparate, he just didn't have his license, but his birthday hadn't passed yet.

Like Harry cared, he grabbed a pair of jeans out of his drawer and a long sleeve shirt, his other clothes having been ripped, he grabbed his glasses, he didn't have to worry about anything else having forgotten his wand, and again, it was a bad habit. He shuffled slowly out the door to Ms Figgs knocking lightly, he had told Kaila to be ready at anytime. She walked out sleepy, "Hold on to my wrist tightly as well as your stuff" Kaila gripped him tightly in her small hands, he grabbed her small traveling trunk in his other hand. Concentrating on the spot inside the forbidden forest where he knew his way out and what lived there. He also new that when it came down to it he could control his magic enough to protect him and Kaila from anything in the forest. Pop.

A/N- Again, I hoped you liked this chapter.

**Sakurabound: I am looking for a beta reader for this fic. I was doing it, but college life has become even more stressful. If you are interested, just send me a private message!**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Kaila and I walked up to the main door. I pushed in the doors, walking quietly down to the dungeons. I was almost to our dorm when a voice stopped me.

"Potter! What are you doing out of bed?"

Harry jumped at the thick voice fear racking his petite frame he turned around only to find it was just Blaise.

Harry sighed glad it wasn't any one else, but if Blaise talking to him scared him that badly how would he deal with everything else

"I just got back from a family reunion" Harry explained.

"And I brought my cousin Kaila too, she will be going here next year and her family basically abandoned her when they were told she was a witch. So I brought her here so she has somewhere to stay until the school year starts." Harry explained. Blaise nodded as they walked into the forested room. Kaila gasped in awe Harry saw Blaise look over and smile before he walked to his bed. Harry showed Kaila to his bed and told her to go back to bed Harry placed a silencing charm on himself so he wouldn't scream and scare or wake anyone else, and binding charm as well after he was situated under the covers. He hoped the spell held through the night, ever since his run in with Vernon, he could feel his magic faltering in strength. Harry finally drifted off to sleep, but he was only met with nightmare after nightmare from which he couldn't seem to escape. Finally a bright light woke him, the lights from the forested room had come in through his ivy drapery successfully waking him, Harry canceled the charms and crawled out of bed, Kaila was already dressed and sitting quietly on his bed reading a book. Harry quickly conjured up a screen and changed into his wizarding robes. He walked with Kaila, his arm over her small shoulders her wide hazel eyes buzzing around the halls and room even though she was silent. Her long light strawberry blonde hair curled in small perfect ringlets resting just above Harry's arm as he lead her into the Great Hall for lunch since they had slept through breakfast. Harry walked up to Remus and pulled him aside explaining Kaila's situation and how if she tried to go home it would be worse than when he used to go home. Remus agreed to find someone to watch over her until school started in two weeks.

Harry grabbed a small sandwich and ran out seeing as he was late for the group meeting that as a sign had said was to be in the potions room. Harry walked into the room swallowing the last bite of his small meal.

"Nice of you to finally join us Potter"

Sev said dully in an exasperated tone, harry had never heard Sev use with him, he drew back as if stung. Narcissa, who was next to him smacked him upside the head mouthing "Be nice" to him, Sev shocked just nodded.

"Now we are drawing names out of a hat to decide who we are with for our research team we are in. Then we are drawing to find out which topic we are researching with them." Sirius explained holding out a red top hat.

Harry ended up with Hermione, Draco with Neville, and Blaise with Ron. Then the assignments were given out. Harry and Hermione got Wandless magic. Harry almost laughed at the perfection of his assignment, now he could look into his own wandless magic at the same time. Draco and Neville got Healing that didn't just include physically but mentally as well. Blaise and Ron however, got Dark Arts, much to Ron's disappointment. Each group was split into two divisions for wandless magic they were learning and study of why and then how to do it and control it. Hermione automatically called doing the studying, on wandless magic's origins and the fundamentals that cause it. Harry was fine with getting the how to produce and control it. In Healing their was the physical and mental, Draco and Neville decided not to split up so they each got both sides of it. Blaise and Ron spilt up into passive aggressive spell which Blaise got after a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors; while Ron got aggressive spells.

"Each night we want you all to report something back to us that you've found out about your part and subject. The teachers are all glad to help you with whatever you need, to start off, Remus go with wandless magic, Sirius dark arts, and I'll stay with the healing group. We are going to meet back here at 7 before dinner, so you have 6 hours get to it." Sev said Turning to take Draco and Neville to his office. Remus and Sirius lead their groups into the library.

The two groups spilt up, Hermione sprinted off to a secluded corner of the library with Ron as they worked on their projects. Harry and Blaise were stuck at another table, Remus, smirked at Harry,

"So do you know how to practice and control wandless magic?" Remus said. Harry nodded

" Ok, lets try something simple like Wingardium Leviosa. Channel your magic through your stomach, and concentrate on the piece of paper as you say it and you may feel like you have an extra arm, this is your magic, use your magic arm to lift the paper." Harry nodded he never would have guessed how hard it was to perform wandless magic after the amount of times he had produced wandless magic carelessly and without a second thought.

Harry stared at the paper and concentrated on it lifting up , it jerked up slowly faltering speed as his magic's strength did. Harry smiled, but was remembering how many times he had used wandless magic to cover things up. Blaise clamped his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry felt the spinning tug as they were both thrown backward into the memories of the past year. As they came back to reality Remus was sitting on the table not phased at all. "I remember" Blaise whispered, Remus nodded. "Who else remembers?" Blaise asked. As he shook his head.

"Yourself, Narcissa, and myself, and of course Harry as well." Remus said.

Blaise smiled,

"Its good to remember". Harry smiled as well.

"If you need to talk to me about Draco, the last 9 months, I'll listen and be here for you... you are my best friends soul mate after all." Harry's eyes widened, as he nodded

"I'm going to see if I can find anything about that spell." Blaise said heading toward the restricted section.

Harry continued to learn how to control and wandless magic. Harry's magic was back in full strength by the end of the day. Remus had taught him enough about wandless magic for the day and he was incredibly surprised at how powerful Harry's magic really was, and surprised it hadn't hurt him yet or anyone else yet, well except for flinging a china plate at Sev. Which Remus had only found to be highly entertaining. Blaise came back over as the library was closed up for the day and the other group rejoined them outside the library. Blaise starred at Ron for a few seconds before turning away and walking beside Harry as they went back to the meeting room.

Each person presented a fact Blaise supplied a name for the curse Dumarcus had used

"One of the best kinds of passive aggressive dark arts spells are the ones that tamper with some ones memory. One of the most effective in this group is the Feldilius charm's evil twin. This spell is called the Belmdilius curse, it locks away all memory of a certain thing with in someone's mind, so for all we know it has been cast on us and our last year here was actually completely different then what we remember it to be." Blaise said, staring at Remus and Harry. Remus nodded to Blaise appreciatively. Harry smiled at the mention of the year being different then what everyone remembers it to be. Everyone got up to go eat at that point, Remus and Narcissa snuck off to the library though to research the curse Blaise had just described. 


End file.
